Hunger Games Origins
by Kaito55
Summary: How did the Hunger Games start? Lets find out this untold story of the first Hunger Games. *Warning. It's a little modernized and a little different background.*


School. Just pure hell. Getting bullied and tortured and shit. But yeah. It's the last day before summer break. But anyways I just got done with 2nd block U.S. History. Next up is 3rd block Calculus. Yeah. I may be only a 10th grader but math is just my skill. Anyways while I was heading towards my math class I get stopped by a strange adult.

"Students are suppose to read the list in front of the library." she says.

"Oh. Ok." I say.

I head towards the library to read the list. Once I get there I see there is a line. I make my way towards the list. When I get there I start to read the list.

'These people on this list needs to report to the office after 3rd block.' It says.

Hm. I thought. This could be interesting.

'1. Ryan Vics' the list started. I read name after name. Finally I get to the final two. '23. Jackie May. 24. Jesse Scottsman.' As soon as I read my name I was in shock. I was actually picked by something? Really? Hm.

"Alright students! Time to get to class!" I hear that strange woman say. So I went to my next class.

During my calculus class I was thinking of what that list was for. I wonder what it was for. Maybe another school competition, or something to deal with NHS, or maybe we all got picked to evaluate teachers. I don't know.

"Class is over. For those students who had their names on that list please head your way towards the office." says Mr. McCollions. My calculus teacher.

I headed to the office. I was one of the first ones at the office. Soon everyone who was on the list was at the office. Its not long before we all get bored and start to question what's going on.

"I wonder what's this for?" says a girl that doesn't sound familiar.

"Maybe we won an award or something?" says a guy.

"Or maybe we have to clean up the school." says another girl.

Soon that strange women again appeared and quiet us down.

"Hello lucky people. You have been picked for a….. program. Would you please follow me into the office." says the weird woman.

We all followed her into a bigger room in our school office. I didn't know we had an office this big. But anyways when we got into the room and we all pile in the room. In the room has 25 seats so we all sit down on a seat around this new looking table. The women sits down and leans on the table and puts her elbows on the table and leans on the table.

"Hello. And again welcome to be our lucky picks for this new program. This new program was started from an idea from the government…" the woman starts.

"Its always the government fault." I hear a guy say.

We all laugh and the woman looks very annoyed.

"Anyways, the government is running out of money and they need to find a way to get some money. And we know teenagers and their interests are very high right now. So that's when you guys come in." the women says as she grabs a folder filled with papers.

"What do we have to do?" I ask.

"Good question. Your going to have to go into the arena." the women says as she sets down the folder.

"What do you mean?" asks a girl named Lori.

"Murder shows and teen shows are very high. So we decided to mix them together." the woman says.

"So we are going to do a TV show and pretend to kill each other in a type of arena like a forest?" I ask.

"But the pretend part is wrong. Your going have to kill each other in real life. And it will be viewed to everyone in the world. The best part is that nothing gets taken out too. And the winner gets to be rich for life and gets to do whatever he or she wants and gets away with it." the woman says while smiling.

We all stare at her in disbelief. Really? Killing each other for the fun of it. That sounds so stupid. And how could we live with ourselves and kill each other. That's just so, something. I can't even explain this.

"Are you serious. Cuz if you is this isn't funny!" yells Tenisha. God we all have to love her.

"Yes I'm serious. You guys have three days to evaluate you. You guys get evaluated on your academics, or smarts, your weapon use, and how athletic you are. Your rating will get on a rating of you to 12." The woman says as she flips through papers.

"Why are we getting rated?" I ask.

"Because people will bet on you to see if you will win. Also, if the score is good than they might sponsor and give you items you need like water or a knife." says the woman.

"But why out of 12?" Asks some girl.

"Because you guys will be split into 13 different groups."

"Is that why there is 12 girls and 12 guys here?" asks the same girl.

"Yes. And for a bonus we will have professional stylist to dress you up as a specialty to show you off as more of a strong person you are. But they will call you tributes." says the woman as she picks up a paper and reads it.

"Why were we picked?" I ask.

"Because we put your names in big jars. Well, first all schools in the United States. Your school was picked. Then we took people from 12 to 18 in your school and picked 12 girls and 12 guys. Our youngest this year is a 15 year old and oldest is 18."

"What our are groups?" says Damion. I hate him. I swear he is probably enjoying this.

"Ok. Here we go. District 1: Luxury, District 2: Masonry, District 3: Technology, District 4: Fishing, District 5: Power, District 6: Transportation, District 7: Lumber, District 8: Textiles, District 9: Grain, District 10: Livestock , District 11: Agriculture, and District 12: Mining." the woman says as she picks up another paper.

"I am also going to read out what groups your in. District 1: Jackie May and Alex McHands…" she kept naming the list. I paid attention to when I was called.

"District 5: Tenisha Quillan and Jesse Scottsman." the woman says.

District 5. The 'Power' district. It must deal with electricity power it sounds like. I can work with that I guess. It's not like I have a choice anyways.

"Ok. You may leave the room. To say good bye to your parents in front of the office. Then go into the bus we have for you outside the gym." the woman says as she picks up all her papers, packs them up in her folder, and leaves the room. We all exit out to say good bye to all of our parents.

At first I couldn't find my parents. I learned that they had snipers on us so that we couldn't escape. So we had to watch what we do. But I do see classmates I know sit there and cry on their parents and friends shoulders. After a little bit I find my parents and they run up to me.

My mom gets to me first. By a long shot. She grabs and hugs me and I see my friends right behind her. I would look for my dad but he left us when I was seven and then died of an overdose of drugs when I was nine. So I really don't see him obviously.

"I don't want you to go." my mom sobs.

I start to cry and lean on her. "I will return I promise." I manage to say. I didn't know this would be this hard.

My mom has to back up to let room for my friends. First up is Kai. He hugs me and I hug back.

"Its gunna suck without you. You have to win. I know its going to be hard." he says.

"But it's going to be hard to win without killing someone." I say.

"I know but its going to be alright dude." Kai says.

Kai backs up and next up Rebecca. She hugs me and I hug her the hardest. She's the closest person to me.

"You...you can't go…." Rebecca says while trying not to cry.

"I will. I promise. I'll just find a way. I am smart after all." I try to lighten up the mood but that's hard to do that when your practically crying yourself.

After Rebecca my mom and I exchange one last hug.

"I love you Jesse." my mom says.

"Love ya to ma." I say.

"Time to get going!" that strange woman says.

I hug my mom for the final time of my life. Then I hug Rebecca. Finally is Kai. One thing people don't know is that we were in a secret relationship. So when we were the only two left we kissed.

"Bye." he says.

"Bye." I say.

We hug and I follow my classmates out of the school and into the bus. Once I get on the bus I sit next to Tenisha. We all sit there and wave bye to our families as the bus goes. I start to cry harder then it hits me. It's the last time I'll ever see them in my life. They are gone. For forever. I look away and the bus takes off full speed to our new destination.

Its not long before people fall asleep from the exhaustion of no sleep cuz obviously we don't sleep for school, and for the simple fact of so much emotion in the last couple of hours. I am one of the last ones to stay up but soon I fall asleep thinking on what to do.


End file.
